A stereotaxic atlas for the lizard Anolis carolinensis is being prepared for experiments involving the stimulation or the placement of lesions at selected sites in the brain. Twenty-two brains have been prepared in either the frontal or sagittal plane in order to obtain measurements of variability of standard coordinates for animals for the same or different sizes.